


Love Simulation Sosuke x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, Love at First Sight, otaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otome games, Anime, Manga, posters and figurines! You're the perfect closet-Otaku. It's not your fault that you practically dense about anything that has to do with being a girly girly. After being transformed by your roommate into a completely different person, what will happen after the fated meeting with her boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I did all that stuff for you, y'know. I wouldn't do those kinds of things for any other girl. You're special to me."

"Dammit, which one should I choose?" You scanned your options up and down carefully.

1\. I didn't ask you to do all that stuff for me y'know.

2\. You think I'm special?

3\. W-What are you saying?

"Well, I'm not trying to lose him, so number 1 is out. It's between 2 and 3...Well, this could lead up to a confession, so replying with a question isn't good either. Guess I'll go with the last one." You shifted your mouse over and clicked your choice.

"W-What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," He grabbed your chin. "That I'm in love with you. And I'll be damned if I let anyone else have you." Smiled the man whom you had fallen in love with. He moved down and graced you with a kiss to your lips.

"Oh, Kimura-kun~" You squealed at your computer desk. "Out of the 125 guys that I've virtually dated, you're the best! You might be a sadistic asshole, but I'll love you always~!" With all your flailing about, you made your chair rock back and forth, eventually having it fall backwards with you in it. Your headphones ripped out of your computer and came down with you. "Ow!" You rubbed your head."

"(f/n)-chan?!" The door to your cave busted open. "Are you okay?"

"Katsumi?" You looked up towards the door and squinted the second the light made contact with your eyes. "AH~!" You shielded your eyes away with your arm. "Close the door!" You shrieked.

"What?" The girl named Katsumi now wore a look of confusion. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"The light! It's too bright! My eyes! My eyes are burning!"

Katsumi examined your room from top to bottom. Cups of finished ramen cluttered on and next to your desk, piles of clothes everywhere, and the only thing that lit up your room was your computer screen which she could see, from where she stood, an otome game. "That's it!" Not even bothering to listen to you, Katsumi marched over to you and raked you by the arm. "I am not going to let you continue to waist away your life like this. We are going to get you a life!"

"W-what are you talking about, Katsumi? I do have a life."

"I'm talking about a social life! You still don't have one because you're sitting here everyday in the damn dark with your weird otome games!"

"They are not weird!" You snatched back your arm. "And I do too have a social life. I talk to you..."

"I don't count, (f/n)." Katsumi walked over to the switch and flicked it on.

"AHH!" You covered the both of your eyes and fell to your knees. You ended up on your back, rolling around because of the sudden brightness. "I'm melting!"

Katsumi rolled her eyes. "You are not!" She grabbed a mirror that was leaning up against your wall and brought it to you. "Look at yourself! You're a complete mess. Big nerdy glasses, messy hair, gym clothes that are really baggy, you look ridiculous."

"....I do not..." You pouted. "I'm fine the way I am!"

"No, you're not! Come on." She took you by the back of your collar and dragged you out of the comfort of your dark habitat.

"Wh-Where are we going?!"

"Downstairs. We're going to get you a complete and total makeover."

"A makeover?!" You started flailing around then. "N-no! I don't wanna!"

"You don't have a choice."

"But, I'm not finished talking to Kimura-kun!"

"Your stupid fake boyfriend can wait, forever. First, we're going to so something about your hair and make-up.

"EH?!"

 

*****

 

"Katsumi-tan~ It's been a while, honey~"

"Hey, Charlie." Katsumi waved with a smile.

Through you and Katsumi's door, stepped a man named Charlie and 2 other girls behind him. In Charlie's hand was a kit full of all his hair supplies.

"What's wrong? You need a new style for a party or something?"

"No, it's not me this time." Katsumi showed you to everyone. "It's her." She folded her arms.

".....O.M.G." Was all Charlie could say when he saw you. " Katsumi-tan, you told me that this was an emergency, but you never said how severe it was. It's a good thing I closed up the salon for the day." It wasn't only him though, all he stylists were in complete shock.

"I know. I was thinking that you could help her out, Charlie. Can you?"

"O-Of course I can!" Charlie moved from where he stood and walked over to you. He took a locks of hair and held them close to his eyes. I'll have to cut off these split ends...and tweak your eyebrows...then do that..."

"Y-You're going to cut my hair?! Don't do it" You exclaimed.

"Don't worry, darling, when I'm finished with you, you and your hair will look magnificent. Come, let's not waist any time! Katsumi-tan, go upstairs and stay there for a few hours until she's ready." He told her. Charlie took hold of your arm and pulled you all the way over to a chair. "Let's take these off your face. Charlie reached for your glasses and took them off your face, folding them, and resting them down on the coffee table. "Let's get down to business shall we? Girls! My tools! Is there anything you would like to have uh..."

"(f/n). I don't know anything about hair and make-up, so I'll leave it up to you to decide."

"Well, how about I give you something that will go with those lovely (e/c) eyes of yours."

"Um...a-alright."

After hours of struggling with your hair. Charlie finished his masterpiece. "Katsumi-tan~ You can come down now." A few seconds later, Katsumi came down the stairs, searching for you. Once her eyes locked on you, she held her breath "(f-f/n)?"

"W-What? Do I look bad?"

"Far from it my dear." Charlie noted with a smile.

"(f/n)~!" Katsumi came rushing down the stairs towards you. She had caught you off guard and jumped on top of you. "You look amazing!" She exclaimed.

"I-I do? Let me see!" You grabbed a mirror from Charlie and placed the mirror in front of your face. "Holy shit nickers. I look hot!" You examined every part of you that was transformed. You hair that resembled a movie star, your tweaked eyebrows and make up, you looked beautiful. You never thought you could this way. "Wow. Th-Thank you, Charlie-san."

"You're welcome, dear. And don't worry about paying or anything, this was just for fun."

"Alright." You smiled.

"Alright, let's get you into some clothes that'll go with your new look." Katsumi clapped her hands together.

"But, I don't have any pretty clothes."

"Don't worry, you can borrow mine for the day. We're the same size, aren't we? I'll choose an outfit for you, and you can wear that to the mall."

"The mall? Why are we going there?"

"To get you some new clothes silly." She grinned.

"New clothes? But what's wrong with the clothes that I have now?"

"Well...you can't exactly wear those out, right?"

"....I guess not...."

"Then let's go! We can get our nails done together too!"

"Fine...Wait! My glasses." You took them off the coffee table and placed them back on your face.

"We'll need to get a nicer pair of glasses too."


	2. Chapter 2

"(f/n)-chan, this would look sooo good on you!" Katsumi was smiling from ear to ear. "Try it on!"

"Um, okay..." You had already had a pile of dresses, tops, skirts, and shoes in your hands, was it really necessary that she add more? "Where is the dressing room?"

"Um...over there!" She pointed out.

"Where is 'there'?" You asked. Since the pile had reached over your head, you were confused and turning in every direction to try and see.

"Come on, I'll take you there." Katsumi looped her arm through yours and began to lead you through the aisles of racks until you reached the dressing room, where she pushed you in. "Hurry and try something on!" She closed the curtain and tried to wait with little self control.

You placed down the pile. "Okay..." You stripped the clothes you already had on, and rest them on the hook to your right. You then picked up a red dress that she had picked for you and slipped that on, along with a pair of shoes that went along with it. "Alright, I'm coming out." You told her before pulling back the curtain and revealing yourself. "This is embarrassing."

"Amazing! Everything looks great on you!" Katsumi clapped her hands together while one of her legs was lifted up. 

"...What?" You cocked a brow. You couldn't believe it. Did you actually look good in feminine clothes? "Honest?"

"Honest!"

You couldn't help but smile awkwardly with blush covering your cheeks. "I'll go try the other on then." You closed the curtain and did just that. about 2 minutes later, you came out with a different outfit to show off. "What about his one?"

"Mm-mm!" She nodded furiously with a grin. It was then that a proper smile appeared on your lips. A smile that was filled by sweet compliments.

You then closed the curtain to try on the next, then the next, and the next after that. All of them looked great on you.

"Don't worry about the payment, I'll pay for it all." Katsumi held up a credit card.

"What? I can't let you-"

"Don't worry~ I want to do this. Let's go and get your new glasses after we check out."

"Alright." You closed the curtain and changed back into the clothes you came in. You fumbled in picking up the clothes and nearly tripped, walking out of the dressing room. After checking out all the clothes and shoes, you guys went across from the store you were in, to the glasses store and picked up a (f/c) pair of glasses with your prescription, of course.

As you guys were walking out of the mall, you started getting glances here and there by a few passing males, though you were too absorbed in today's events to notice them. "Jeez, I think this girly girl thing could work out. I mean, it looks like a ton of work, but I'll try!"

"That's the spirit! I'm glad I got you out of your room, finally. All you needed was a little push."

"It's be a waste if I just went back home without anyone actually going out somewhere."

"Actually, (f/n), there's this party for one of my co-workers to celebrate her pregnancy that's happening tomorrow at my job, in the evening of course, my boss said I could invite friends, why don't you come along?"

"So soon?!"

"Well, you did say it would be a wast right? I think so too."

"Well...alright! I can't wait then. Though, I'm a bit nervous."

"What is there to be nervous about?"

"I've never been to an actual party, remember? It's a bit nerve wrecking for me."

"Don't worry, you'll be completely fine. Maybe you'll find interest in real guy for once."

"Maybe..."

*****

The next day, in the evening, you and Katsumi both got yourselves all dressed up to go to the party at her job. Being that she had a car, you didn't have to walk or take the bus. Once you both arrived at her job, a tall glass building stood before you. You almost tripped when getting out of the car, and was wobbling every now and then because of how low your experience in heels were, when walking up the stairs.

"Hey! We're here!" Katsumi announced. Everyone gave her glance and cheered some before turning back to their own conversations. "Ah, (f/n), I'll be right back! Kaori-chan, congrats!" She left you behind and ran up to her co-worker with a gift in her hand.

'How can she run in those?!' You were shocked at how 'used' to this, Katsumi was. Then again, it wasn't that surprising. "She must be the pregnant co-worker. Wow, she's huge."

"Hey there, beautiful."

"Huh?" You looked back and forth to see who it was that was talking so close to you. A man wearing a gray suit and red tie, and holding a drink came up to you with a grin on his face. "May I help you?" You asked.

"Yes. You. Can. How about having a drink with me, and getting to know each other?"

You blushed. "No, thank you." You moved your hair back behind your ear. "I don't drink."

"Aren't you the shy little cutie~"

"Um..." You didn't know what to say. This was the first time, ever, that a guy had tried to hit on you.

"(f/n)!" Katsumi motioned you over.

"Ah, I'm coming. Excuse me." You bowed towards him. You took a deep breath and slowly, taking small steps, walked over to where Katsumi and the woman named Kaori, who was stuffing her face, was.

"Kaori-chan, this is my roommate and my best friend, (f/n)." She introduced you.

"Oh~ The otaku!"

"K-Katsumi~?"

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." She chuckled.

"Oh, no, I'm not offended. I'm just surprised at how she would describe me to her co-workers."

"But, you don't look like one. I thought you'd look well...I don't know, otuku-ish?"

All you could do was awkwardly smile and laugh at that. "So, how long until?"

"Well, it's been 15 weeks already, so... a lot to go!" She grinned.

"Where is your husband?"

"Well...I'm not married actually. Its father walked out on me as soon as he found out I was pregnant."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear-

"Kidding!"

"Eh?" You blinked in all your confusion.

"Haha, my husband is working late, so he couldn't come hang out with us cool adults."

"O-oh..." 'She really got me there.' "Well, I hope you--Whoa!" All of a sudden you were pushed to the ground.

"Kyaa~! Yamazaki-san~!" All of a sudden, a herd of female workers came rushing past you, all going to one spot. The whole placed was filled with screams and squeals.

"(f/n), are you alright?" Katsumi lent you a hand and helped you too your feet again.

"Ow, ow, ow." You winced. "My ankle, I think I sprained it.

"Really? Crap, and we just got here too."

"What's going on? Why are all the women loosing their tops like that?"

"Well, you see, we all work for the charismatic-"

"Cool-" Kaori joined in.

"Charming-"

"Handsome-"

"And let's not forget rich, Sosuke Yamazaki. The CEO of our amazing company." Both Kaori and Katsumi were blushing when talking about him.

Your eyes rolled. "Sounds annoying." You muttered under your breath.

"Can you believe that he's still single?"

"Why doesn't he have someone already? I know there are tons of girls throwing themselves at him, and just waiting to be picked as Mrs. Yamazaki." 

"He says that he's looking for that special person whom he can share the rest of his life with."

"I wouldn't mind being his special person." Katsumi closed her eyes and clasped her hands.

"I still can't believe he threw this party for me though~" Kaori squealed some.

"Kaori-san, congratulations." A husky voice, that could send shivers down ones back, came from beyond the sea of girls and was heard by you three. "I hope you've been taking it easy?"

"Yamazaki-san, yes. And thank you, sir." Kaori smiled. She was greeted by his charming smile and a heard of co-workers. "I thought you'd be too busy with work to come down to the party?"

"Luckily, I finished for the day, so I can spend this time with my wonderful employees. Speaking of which, you all look beautiful this evening."

"Yamazaki-san, you're such a charmer~" Kaori cupped her cheeks and started to wiggle around.

"Good evening, Yamazaki-san." Katsumi greeted him.

"Katsumi-san, good evening to you too. I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss something for my friends, ever." She smiled.

"That's good to hear." The CEO then briefly made eye contact with you. "Oh? And who is this?"

"Oh, this is my friend, (f/n)." She introduced you.

"Kimura-kun?"

"Huh?" He raised a brow.

"I can't believe it! Kimura-kun in the flesh!"

"Oh no..." Katsumi let out a big sigh. "(f/n)...don't."

"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone, my name is Yamazaki Sosuke. I'm the CEO of this company."

"Eh? Ah, my bad." You bowed deeply in apology. "Um..." You looked to your left and right, then back at him. "It's nice to meet you, sir." You chuckled awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you too. And don't worry about it. Might I say that you're looking stunning this evening, (f/n)."

"Wha-" Evidently, you ended up blushing. It wasn't because of his dazzling charm or anything, it was just that you've never been complimented much, so to hear such things being made towards you, was really something. "Thank you..." You looked down towards your feet.

"Don't lower that pretty face of yours, it needs to be seen." He picked up your chin and made sure your eyes were meeting with his.

There it was again, another compliment. "Right..." You were in a daze when your eyes met. It was only for about 3 seconds that you starred into each others eyes before you looked off to see that his co-workers were seething with anger behind his back. 'What the hell?! Why are they looking at me like that?'

Sosuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "Can I get you a drink, If you haven't had?"

"?!" All the women's eyes opened wide.

"No, thank you. I don't drink."

"?!"

"Really...? Well can I get you a little something to eat?"

"No, thank you. I'm not that hungry."

"?!"

"I see..." Sosuke looked as if he was struggling in finding something else to say. Everyone except you, had noticed.

"Katsumi, let's go back home?"

"O-oh, sure!" She snapped out of her thoughts. She wrapped her arms around your waist and let you rest your arm around her shoulder for support.

"Ow." You winced once again while trying to take a step forward.

"Hm? What happened to your left foot? You're not leaning on it. Did you sprain it?"

"Well, I did actually. Your employees bum-rushed me, trying to get to you and I fell in the process."

"You don't say. I'm so sorry about that. Why don't you let me drive you home?"

"Well, actually, I came here with Katsumi in her car, so there's no need, but thank you for the offer though."

"?!?!" All the females in the room went into shock once again. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Their charismatic, cool, charming and handsome CEO was turned down of a wonderful offer.

'(f/n), you idiot. How could you turn him down for me?' Katsumi thought while she shook her head.

"Really? I guess I don't have to worry much. But, I'm still greatly concerned. Katsumi, make sure she gets home safely." He turned to walk away.

"She bowed deeply. Y-Yes, sir!" Katsumi, nor Kaori, nor the other women, couldn't believe what just happened. It looked like it was love at first sight to all of them, except you.


	3. Chapter 3

About 2 days later, Kaori had come home from and had found you downstairs with your feet up in the couch, reading manga.

"I could use a little help here~" She trudged through the apartment with 2 full bags hanging off her arms.

"Welcome back!" You placed down the book and looked over to see her struggling. What's in the bags?"

"Stuff for you, or rather your sprained ankle." She hauled them over to the coffee table. "Ugh, my arms~"

"For me? But, Katsumi, you didn't have to get me that many things."

"Well, I wasn't the one who got you this stuff." Her hands rested firmly on her hips.

"You weren't? Then who-"

"Yamazaki-san."

"Yamazaki......? Ah! Your boss! But, just for an ankle? And why me?" You pondered. "That's so frickin weird."

"I think I have an idea..." She muttered under breath.

"What's in them?" You moved over to reach for a bag, and pulled it onto the couch with you. You opened it and reached a hand in, taking out a neck support pillow, bandage wrap, medicine, a hot and cold back, and 4 pillows for you feet were in the other bag. "What the hell?"

"Medicine? You took up the bottle. "For a sprained ankle?"

"4 pillows? Does he not think that we have pillows at home? Oh, there's an envelope in here." You picked it up, ripped it open and took out it's contents, a card. You opened it and began to read it aloud. 

"Dear (f/n), 

I still feel responsible and concerned for you and your sprained ankle, being that it was my employees who were the ones who hurt you. I've decided to send you these things to help you get better quicker, I hope you enjoy them and get better soon. ^^

P.s.- Once you've gotten completely healed, I'd love it if you'd accompany me for dinner."

There is was, a quick simple letter, with an invitation to go out with him. "EH?! Yamazaki-san invited you to dinner?!" Katsumi blushed and covered her mouth.

"He invited me to dinner?" You blushed. It was a no-brainer that you've never been to dinner with anyone but your friends; everything that was going on, was all happening for the first time.

"It's too obvious now, (f/n), Yamazaki-san likes you!"

"What? No way. I'm sure he's just inviting me to dinner as a friend."

Katsumi crossed her arms. "No one would send another person this much stuff for a damned sprained ankle, and then invite them to dinner through letter as a friend. You're going to go out with him, right?"

"Well, I don't know."

"(f/n), say yes!" She urged you on.

"O-Okay! I'll go...?"

"Great! I'll let him know!" Katsumi began to squeal. "I can't my bestest friend and my boss are going out for a dinner!....Actually, that sounds a bit weird...but who cares!"

*****

"She agreed to go to dinner with me? That's great. Did she like the things that I sent her?"

"Well...she was surprised."

"I'm glad then." He smiled happily to himself. 

"Um, excuse me for asking, sir, but do you happen to have a crush on (f/n)?

Sosuke smirked. "How did you know, Katsumi-san?"

"Well....Let's just say it wasn't too hard to figure out."

"Yes, I find your friend charming, in a different way. He quirkiness is cute. But, I guess you can say it was love at first sight."

'(f/n), is not charming. Different, yes, but definitely not charming.'

"I trust you'll keep a tight lip about this, Katsumi-san?"

"O-Of course, sir."

"Oh, that reminds me, Katsumi-san," Sosuke shifted over to picked up and place a big bag on top of his desk. Can you bring these over to (f/n) for me?"

Katsumi sweat dropped. 'I have to carry more heavy bags?' "Yes, sir."

*****

"(f/n)~! Another bag~!"

"More?" You came down from upstairs with a box of pocky in your hand and a piece of pocky in your mouth. "From your boss?"

"Yup." Katsumi trudged her way to the living room and dropped the bag down on the coffee table. "If I have to do this every damn day, then my back is going to go bad very soon."

"What is it?" You placed the box down, opened the bag and stuck your arm inside. "Dresses?" You picked up two at a time. "And they're so pretty--No, they're beautiful." You blushed.

"That's a fashion designer for you." Katsumi folded her arms. "His designs are top notch."

"Your boss is a fashion designer?!"

"Well, yeah. Where the hell do you think I work (f/n)?"

"I don't know...Like, a big boring office or something. But anyways, that's kinda cool."

"I think he wants you to wear one to your date."

"That's right, the date!"

"What you forgot about it already?"

"No...I--I don't think I can go anymore."

"What?! Why?"

"It's too much. I've never been on a date with a guy before."

"You'll be fine. It's not like Yamazaki-san is a scary person."

"Well, that might be, but...still. I'm sorry! Tell him I can't go anymore!" You placed the dresses back in bag, grabbed your pocky box and ran right back up the stairs.

"Seriously....? *sigh*"


	4. Chapter 4

"What?! She can't go?" Sosuke looked completely downcast. "Why not?"

"I--I don't sir. But, I don't think you should give up! She just need to get more familiar with you! Why don't you try talking to her in person and getting to know her better."

"Well, I was planning on doing that during dinner."

"Yeah, but see...(f/n) has never been on a date with anyone before, so it's nerve wrecking for her. I'll try and organize a small little get together and you can talk to her then."

"I see... Thank you, Katsumi-san."

"You're welcome sir, now about lunch, will you be staying here or going out?"

"I think I'll be going out this time. It's been awhile since I've gone out to eat. Make reservations to "The Swan" for me, Katsumi-san."

"Yes sir, I'll also let you know when the car is ready." Katsumi bowed, turned on her heel and walked out of his office.

*****

Once in the car, Sosuke was driving to himself down to The Swan where he had Katsumi make reservations to eat. On his way, he stopped at a red light and while waiting for it to turn green once again, he took his eyes away from the road and all ahead of him, and glanced towards his right where a game shop came into view. "!" And through the window of that game shop, stood you, at the cash register. "Is that...(f/n)?" When the light was green once again, he only drove so that he could pull up to the sidewalk and park. He got out of the car, and couldn't take his eyes off of you.

 

"I highly recommend this game right here! The sound effects, their voices, the illustrations, everything is great! It's 5-star rated game!" You smiled as you pointed out the otome game. "You'll love it, really!"

"So pretty...." The girl couldn't stop staring at you.

"I know right! I thought he was a guy too, he really looks feminine." You chuckled. "So, will you get it?"

"Eh?!" She was snapped out of her daze. "S-Sure!"

"Great! That'll be 3500 yen please."

"Right..." She started to dig in her purse for money and handed it over once she had found it.

"Thank you for your purchase!" You waved to her on her way out.

"H-Hey, (f/n)-chan, is your foot all better?"

"Yeah, thanks for being so concerned about me, Toshiro-kun." You smiled at the glasses wearing boy.

"!" 'Ah~ My heart! it's literally going 'doki-doki' right now~ She looks amazing. She looks so out of place working here, but we're getting a lot more business than before. She's like the shop's poster girl. But never mind that, I need to ask her out on a date so I can finally confess to her. It's been 2 years now, I need to say something.' "(f-f/n)-chan, I'd like to ask you out on a--Eh?" Toshiro's attention was caught by the strange man standing up outside of the display window, looking straight inside. "What the heck is he standing there for?"

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Your eyes followed to where he was looking and couldn't believe it. "Katsumi's boss?!" And he was looking straight at you, and smiling at that.

"Huh, (f/n)-chan, you know him?"

"Uh...yeah, sort of. We met at a party at for one of Katsumi's co-workers." 'Why the heck is here? Wait, how the hell did he even know where I worked? Did Katsumi tell him? W-What if he's here to yell at me for suddenly turning down his invitation to dinner?!' "Toshiro-kun!" You grabbed him up by his collar. "You have to hide me! Please!"

"A-Alright, but what for?"

"No time to explain!" You turned to run away.

"(f/n)." The door opened and a husky voice called out your name, stopping you in your tracks before you got the chance to make your escape.

"Y-Yes?" You turned around slowly with sweat running down your face. 'I am so done for.'

"I didn't know you worked here." With his hands shoved down his pockets, he made his way over to you, until Toshiro stepped in front of him to stop him in his tracks.

'I'm going to protect her! I'll become her hero!' Blush was all over his cheeks, yet his eyebrows were narrowed. "You're not getting any closer to her!" He pushed up his glasses more on his face, and spread his arms out. "State your business with (f/n)-chan!"

"Oh, hello." Sosuke looked down at Toshiro. "You must be a co-worker and friend of (f/n), it's nice to meet you. I was just on my way to lunch, when I looked over and noticed her through the window. This visit was unexpected."

"You mean, Katsumi never told you at all where I worked?"

"No. The topic never came up." He looked over at you.

"Oh, so that also means that you're not here about the invitation to dinner." You wiped the sweat off your forehead and let out a sigh.

'Invitation to dinner?!' Toshiro's eyes widened.

"That's right, but now that you brought it up..."

"!" 'Crap.'

"Katsumi-san told me that you were feeling anxious about me escorting you to dinner, is that true?"

"Well....Yes." You looked down.

"I also heard it was your first time going on an actual date."

"Mm." You nodded.

"I see...Well, if you're available at the moment, would you care to join me for lunch? I have one reservation at The Swan, but I can have Katsumi call them and have her make a second reservation, if you'll accompany me."

'The Swan?! The 5-star restaurant? Who the hell is this guy?' Toshiro thought.

"I--Um..." Your eyes were shifting all over the place.

"I won't force you, I just want to get the chance to know you more, (f/n)."

"!" Your eyes finally stopped on him. Your face was heating up. "You want to get to know me? How come?"

"Well, I'm interested in you."

'All he wanted to do was get to know me? That's it? Looks freaked out for no reason.' "I'd like to say yes, but my shift isn't over yet so..."

"!" Thinking you were going to say yes, but suddenly getting turned down again had Sosuke react with a bit of laughter. "Hahaha."

"W-What? Why are you laughing?"

"You really are something, aren't you."

"Eh?" You were confused. 'He's so weird.'

"Alright, then I hope you can accompany me another time, if that's alright with you. I won't force you to, unless it's what you want to do."

"Um...I guess I can go...." You couldn't keep your hands or feet still from fidgeting.

"Great. When is your next off day?"

"Um..." You looked up to think. "Tomorrow."

"Perfect. I'll take a day off tomorrow and pick you up at your house, tomorrow at 9:00."

"Wait, you shouldn't take a day off from work! Isn't that important...or something...?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm the president of the company, I can do whatever I want." He smiled carelessly.

"I-I see...Well, see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yes. Have a nice day, the both of you." Sosuke then turned on his heel and walked out of the shop.

'Did those two just set up a date in front of me? D-Does (f/n)-chan like this dude?' Toshiro looked behind him to see your reaction. "Huh?" Your face was returned back to normal, as if he never stepped in here and asked you out, again. "She looks fine...?"

"Toshiro-kun, what are you doing standing around for? Don't you have to open up the new games and put them on the shelves?

"O-Oh that's right!" He rushed to back to get on it.

Once he was no longer in the room, your face slowly started to heat up. 'Gah~! What the hell am I going to do?!'


	5. Chapter 5

"(f/n)! Yamazaki-san told me that you agreed to go out on the date with him again!"

"Oh," You blushed, "yeah."

"So, he spotted you at work, huh?"

"Yeah, and Toshiro-kun tried to protect me." You chuckled.

"Oh, your nerdy friend with the glasses?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's great that you two are still on for the date."

"Mm..." You blushed.

"On that note...Why don't we go pick a dress from the collection that he made for you."

"A-Alright."

*****

DING-DONG

"He's here! (f/n), get down here!" Katsmi shouted for you as she raced down the stairs in her pajamas to open the door. "G-Good evening, sir!"

"Good evening, Katsumi."

'Aw~ He brought her a bouquet!' "Ah, (f/n) is coming down at any second now." She grinned. "Come in." She opened the door wider and stepped back so he could come in.

"Thank you, Katsumi-san."

"You're looking super suave, sir."

Sosuke chuckled. "Thank you."

"W-Welcome to our home." You stuttered with visible blush from the top of the stairs. As soon as you made your presence known, the two of them reverted their attention towards you.

Sosuke's eyes were wide open, looking at you. "Gorgeous...." Was the only word he could utter. Anything else was swept up along with his breath. The way the long (f/c) dress with lace illusioned neckline that sleeves stretched all the way to your wrist, was all too breath taking.

"K-Katsumi?" You whispered to her, but Katsumi was already wrapped up in a daze, just like Sosuke.

"I'm glad I decided to make those dresses for you, that one in particular. I knew you would look beyond amazing in it."

"!!" Your blush was now crawling all over your face. "T-Thank you." 

"I brought these roses for you, (f/n)." Sosuke held them out in front of him to show you.

"R-Roses? For me?"

"Of course." Sosuke smiled.

'Ah, I should come down now!' You started to make your way down the stairs to meet up with Sosuke. 'I have to say something nice back! It'd be rude if I didn't.' "You...look handsome..."

"Thank you."

"...." You looked down towards your (f/c) heels."

"I've got the flowers, Yamazaki-san," Katsumi took them from him, "Why don't you two get going." She shooed you two off."

"Alright, shall we, (f/n)?" He stuck out his hand.

"Y-Yes." You hesitantly placed your hand in his and let him lead away out the door and to the car.

"Have fun~!" Katsumi then closed the door.

*****

"Golden House?!" 'Jeez, he's going to all the 5-star restaurants!' "Um...Is it really okay for me to go inside this place?"

"Haha, of course it is. And if you're worried about having to eat in front of people, don't worry, I reserved a private room for just the both of us."

'A private room? Wait, does he want to do something with me?!'

As the both of you walked inside, you were greeted and immediately taken to your private room to have your dinner. Before you could get a chance to even touch your chair, Sosuke came from behind you and pulled out your chair for you. "Eh? What are you doing?"

"I can't let a lady pull out her own chair. It's the gentlemen's job to that for her."

"Uh...right." 'The hell, I thought he was trying to attack me.' You smooth the dress on your butt before taking a seat. Sosuke then pushed in the chair for you. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sosuke went back to his chair and took his seat. "So, why don't you tell me about yourself, (f/n). I want to know everything about you."

'He's asking that already!?' "W-Well, would you like to know?"

"Where did you come from?"

"I was born in Kyoto, but my parents and I moved out to Tokyo because of my mom's job, when I was 7."

"What did she do?"

"She was just a secretary to some CEO of a big company."

"Were you able to adjust?"

"Yeah, it was alright. I did miss my friends, but I was able to make a lot of new friends there."

"That's great."

"Yeah..." You looked away from him to look at your surroundings.

"What do you like to do during your spare time?"

"Eh? Oh, I like to-" You caught yourself mid-sentence to remind yourself of Katsumi's words. 'Do not tell him about your otaku life!' Was her strict request, but it sounded more like an order.

"(f/n)?"

"I--I like to....play little 'Otome!' games...here and there. Maybe watch some 'Anime!' t.v. when i'm in the mood for it. I also like to read 'Manga!!'."

"You like to read?" he leaned forward, getting even more interested, "What's your favorite genre?"

'Yaoi and shonen; so many others~ Ugh! You wouldn't even understand!' "I--I like to read a-action series...." You smiled with your head tilted awkwardly to the side. You so wanted to tell him what you really liked, but didn't want Katsumi to be upset at you when Sosuke opened his mouth to tell her what happened during the date.

"Really. Mine is Romance."

'Ugh~ Liar.' You rolled your eyes internally. 'He probably likes erotic novels or something. Well....that not so different from me....but still!'

"E-Enough about me already, tell me about yourself!"

"Alright. Well, I-"

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Excuse me, I've brought some wine and your menus."

You and Sosuke looked away from one another to see the waiter pushing the cart towards your table. Wine, as he said, was sitting on top of it, with the menus on the underneath the glasses. "Oh, thank you." Their waiter placed down the glasses before them and then proceeded in pouring Sosuke's glass first after opening the bottle. 

"Ah, wait, I can't drink alcohol!" You tried to stop him before he could pour your glass.

"Don't worry (f/n), it's not wine."

"It's not?" You blinked at him.

"No, I had them give us grape juice instead. I hope you're fine with that, if not, then I can-"

"You did that for me? But how? Why?" You watched as the waiter poured your glass with the grape juice.

"Of course I would do that for you. I remembered that you said that you didn't drink alcohol, so I had them switch out what was inside to something more preferable."

"I can't believe you did that for me." You blushed. "Thank you, that was really nice of you."

"It's no problem." He smiled.

"Here are your menus." The waiter handed them out to you both. "I will return within a few minutes to collect the menus and your orders."

"Yes, thank you."

"U-Um, thank you." You decided to say thank you as well. After taking your glass to your lips for a sip, you glanced at Sosuke who was deciding what he wanted for dinner. 'I guess I should give him a bit of a chance.'


	6. Chapter 6

"Katsumi-san, I have a suggestion."

"You do?!" 'Time for some new designs!' She happily thought.

"This evening after work, how about I take everyone out for drinks and something to eat?"

"Eh.....? Really?!"

"Yes. I'm in a super good mood today." His smile widened.

"Ah...I see." 'I guess the date went really well then. That's good.'

"Yes, I'm in a very good mood."

"That's nice, sir." 'Is he hinting at something?'

"Yes....." Sosuke just continued to smile.

'He definitely wants me to ask him about how things went.' She sweat dropped. "Yamazaki-san.....would you mind telling me what happened between you and (f/n)?"

"Eh? You want to know?"

'You wanted me to, didn't you!' "Yes."

"We talked about many things last night. Did you know that she like to read, like me?"

"Uh..." 'I hope she didn't mention manga...'

"She talked about her family and all the rest of her hobbies. She really is an interesting person." Sosuke was beaming happiness. "I think she had a great time as much as I did. As a matter of fact, we're going on another date this weekend."

"Another date?" 'Things really did go well.' "I'm really happy for you, sir."

"Thank you, Katsumi-san."

"So, where do you plan on taking her this time?"

"The Glasshouse. I think she'd like to go there, wouldn't you say?"

Katsumi frowned. "Yamazaki-san, are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?" He blinked at her in confusion.

"Think about it sir. You're a top class fashion designer who lives in a huge condo, and (f/n) is.....(f/n) is a regular girl who works at a game store to help pay her half of our rent."

With his hand on his chin to think, Sosuke finally came to a realization. "I think I get what you're saying."

Katsumi smiled with a brief nod. "Good."

*****

"Katsumi, why are now coming back home? It's near midnight. " You came towards your wobbly friend and caught her in your arms, partially slumped over your shoulder, as she was about to tip over and fall. "Ugh! You reek of alcohol!" The sudden smell made you drop Katsumi right on the floor anyway.

"We--We went out with Yamazaki-san. He was in super super good mood today so he decided to take all of us out for drinks and food."

"What?" You were confused.

"He told me that you agreed to go on another date with him~" Katsumi teased.

Your eyes widened. "He told you!"

"My bad~ Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"Well....no...I just didn't think he'd tell you."

"I'm so a happy for the both of you~" She chuckled.

"?" All you could do was blink at her.

*****

"(f/n)."

"Eh?" As you turned around, to respond to whom it was that called you, you saw Sosuke walking up, from his car, to you. "Ah." The second your eyes laid on him, they expanded. 'Wow,' you blushed, 'he looks really good in casual clothes. Well he is a fashion designer, but still he actually looks like Kimura-kun like that.' "Hi," you waved, "you look really nice."

"Thank you, and so do you." He stopped right in front of you, his hands tucked away in his pants pockets and smiling down at you. "So, is there anywhere you'd like to go today?"

"You're leaving it up to me to chose?"

"Yes. Katsumi-san made me realize that it wouldn't be right if I dragged you around to places that I wanted to go, which would places that probably made you feel uncomfortable, and I don't want that for you, so I want you to chose where we go for our date."

'Ugh~ When he says 'our date' it sounds like we're a couple or something. But, that was nice of him to consider this, even though it was actually Katsumi.'

"So, where would this lovely young lady like to go today?"

"Uh....Would the zoo be alright?"

"....The zoo?" Sosuke was a bit taken aback by your choice.

"Yeah, I haven't gone to the zoo since I was in elementary school on a class trip. Is...that no good?" You gave him a completely innocent look.

"!" Sosuke ended up blushing in response. "Of course we can go!" He accidentally blurted out.

"?"

A drop of sweat ran down his face in embarrassment. "Uh...sorry. Of course we can. Let's go." Sosuke turned around and started walking off towards his car. Though still slightly confused by his previous actions, you followed him to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

"Look at all the cute bunnies~" You left Sosuke's side and ran to and crouched down where the soft and fluffy little mammals were. "Ah~" You crouched down and picked up a completely black one. "I'd love to take one of you cuties home." You gently rubbed the tip of your nose against its nose.

"How cute..." Sosuke mumbled to himself with a slight blush appearing to his face.

"What'd you say?" You averted your attention to the bunny, looking his way to insead.

Sosuke caught himself. "Oh, nothing." He looked away.

"Okay." You smiled.

"!" How could he not catch your little act of cuteness just now.

"Oh, I've always wanted to get a rabbit, but by mom and dad said no because they'd be 'too much to handle.'

"But, you're on your own now, why don't you get yourself one." He asked.

"I would, but I don't know the first thing about taking care of a bunny."

"well, we could look the detail up together, afterwards, I'd like to give you one as a present for coming out with me on a second date."

You became slightly red. "Well...that's nice of you. But if I decided to finally get one, it should be out of my hard earned money."

"But it'd be a present."

"I know...but still..."

"...." Sosuke believe that you had actually turned him down of another good offer; an offer that actually appealed to you at that.

"Well," You placed the cute bunny down and stood back on your feet. "Let's go greet some of the other animals, 'kay." A smile forced by excitement was shown.

"Sure." Sosuke obviously followed behind you with no problem at all.

You both were all over the place, looking at every single animal that they had present at the zoo. Before going to see some more animals, you took a short break and had some ice-cream on a bench. You were too busy having a nice time, that you barely even noticed that Sosuke was there. But, it didn't matter to him that he was practically invisible, it was already enjoyable for him to see that you were enjoying yourself.

"Where would you like to go next, (f/n)?"

"What? We're still going to go to more places?"

"Of course." He smiled. "The day isn't over yet."

"Well..." You gave it a good thought on where you wanted to go next. "Can we go to...karaoke?"

"You want to go karaoke?" Yet again, he was surprised by where you wanted to go. "Really?"

"Yes. Have you never been?"

"I've only been with a group of friends back in college. I didn't really fancy it all too much."

"You never know, it could be fun this time."

Sosuke was briefly taken aback by your statement, but then found himself chuckling. "I have a feeling that it actually will be. Why don't we get going."

"A-Alright." You started walking behind him as you two were getting back to the car.

*****

"Yamazaki-san, why don't you chose a song."

"You want me to go first?" Sosuke had now become nervous. "Ladies first." He awkwardly crack a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." You placed down the menu and went up to the jukebox to chose a song. "This one!" You were grinning out of control. "Make sure to tell me how I did afterwards." You told him as you grabbed the mic. 'Wah~ I'm so nervous. I've never sung in front of anyone but Katsumi and my mirror.'

'Daze? Me...kakucity Actors....? Where have I heard that before?' He began to ponder on the names until the music began.

♪You're having a dream

where the concrete wavered and the mist darkens

An unknowing normal life

that traced the template

High-tempo attendance

A sad future that won't disappear, isn't enough

You're about to cry,

not being able to say that the last story's here

Look, close your eyes

If we're both lost,

then neither of us have a way home, right?

It's normal to have a future

wishing on secrets that you pieced together

Come on, clap your hands

Gather up the misunderstandings that went around in a circle

Let's begin

Are you losing yourself again?

Let's "play"

Shout until you reach it

Let's "save"

Struggle until it comes true

Until I grasp your hand

I won't forget this heat

Let's "daze"

Don't erase these hearts

Let's "change"

Don't cry alone

If you're "lonely," we can repaint that

Remember what you wanted to say♫

'I know where I've heard it before!' A light bulb turned on inside his head.

"S-S-So, how was it?" You nervously, anxiously turned to him.

"I've heard this song before!" He bursted out.

"You--You have! Where?"

"My nephew watches a whole bunch of anime and that anime is his favorite, along with the theme song."

"!!" 'Sh-Shit! I shouldn't have chose that song, I got too carried away!'

"I'm so surprised that you know that song; word for word too." He chuckled.

"Ahahaha......" 'Looks like I'm safe! Katsumi would've killed me~' "Y-Your turn." You placed don the mic and quickly took your seat.

"You have a nice voice, (f/n)." He glanced over at you.

"W-What? O-oh...I think I'm on an average level..."

"Well, I guess its my turn then." He hesitated before standing up and going up to the jukebox. 'I wonder what I should sing. Ah~ This is actually embarrassing.'

"Y-Yamazaki-san!" He looked behind him in surprise. "You can do it...." You tried to encourage him, but ended up getting embarrassed yourself.

"R-Right." 'She's so cute.' He couldn't help but think. 'Now then..' Sosuke scanned the playlist for any song that he might know and like to sing. 'These songs....I don't any of them!' "Why don't you chose a song for me to sing, (f/n)?"

"Me? You want me to chose for you? Um.....Okay." You got up and went over to the jukebox to chose a song from the playlist. "I think you'd do well with this one: Nirvana - Inux Boku Secret x Service."

'I don't know that song either.'

"Do you....perhaps want to sing it together, if you don't know it?"

He nodded. "I'd like that very much."


End file.
